GrammatikaMeanings Wiki
Welcome to the GrammatikaMeanings Wiki Различные значения термина "грамматика" Термин “''грамматика” (от др.- греч. Grammatike techne – букв. “ письменное искусство”) может обозначать: 1) 'строевую основу языка', т.е. систему морфологических категорий и форм, синтаксических категорий и конструкций, способов словопроизводства; 2) 'раздел языкознания', изучающий такой строй, его неодноуровневую организацию, его категории и их отношения друг к другу; 3) 'функции отдельных грамматических категорий или лексико-грамматических множеств'. Разделы грамматики как науки 'Грамматика''' – это строй языка, соединяющий в себе Словообразование (Word-formation),' Морфологию' (Morphology) и Синтаксис (Syntax). Словообразование выделяется в самостоятельный раздел. Предметом изучения грамматики является соединение слов с формулами предложений. *'Морфология ' (Morphology) исследует формы слов, знаменательные (declinable: существительные, прилагательные, местоимения, глаголы) и служебные (indeclinable: наречия, предлоги, союзы и междометия) части речи и их изменения. *'Синтаксис' (Syntax) занимается теорией предложений, их структурой и связями внутри предложений. *'Словообразование' (Word-formation) изучает явления, связанные с образованием слова как отдельной единицы. Связь грамматических категорий с оппозициями. Типы оппозиций в языке. Категория с точки зрения логики обозначает результат отражения наиболее обобщенных признаков каких-либо явлений. Категория грамматики и категориальные значения в грамматике передаются через грамматические парадигмы (списки словоформ одной лексемы с разными грамматическими значениями). Например, в английском языке категория «рода» (the gender) у существительного реализуется через парадигматическое соотнесение (оппозицию) двух грамматических форм, каждая из которых передает определенное грамматическое значение: женского рода (horse – конь; lass – девочка) и мужского рода (mare – кобыла; lad – мальчик). Итак, грамматическая категория (grammatical category) – система выражения обобщенного категориального значения через парадигматическое соотнесение грамматических форм. Или это грамматическая форма, выражающая лексическое и грамматическое значение слова. Любая грамматическая категория существует только при наличии оппозиций, которые классифицируют по количественному и качественному признакам. Количественные оппозиции бывают: * Бинарныe (представленны двумя членами; например, категория числа ''у существительных: единственное число book, множественное – book's';' или категория залога у глаголов: активный - Beavers '''built '''a dam / пассивный - ''A dam '''was built by beavers''); *'Тринарныe' (противопоставляются три члена; например, категория наклонения (mood) у глаголов: изъявительное (indicative), повелительное (imperative), условное (oblique)); *'Многочленныe' (состоят из более трёх членов; например, категория падежа у местоимений: nominative case – he, possessive case – his, absolute form of the possessive case – a book of his, objective case – him; 'или категория ''залога (aspect) у глаголов: indefinite, continuous, perfect, perfect continuous)). '''Качественные оппозиции делятся на эквиполентные ' (''equipollent) (одинаково проявляют признак грамматической категории, в рамках которой они противопоставлены), привативные ' (''privative) (один из членов маркированный, сильный, четко проявляющий''' свой субкатегориальный статус, другой – немаркированный, слабый) и градуальные ' (''gradual) (основываются на интенсивности выражения содержательного признака). В морфологии английского языка эквиполентные (equipollent) оппозиции могут быть выделены, например, в соотношении форм числа и лица глагола be: am - is - are (was - were). Члены оппозиции kid (ребенок) ''и kid (козленок'') также эквиполентны. Лексической эквиполентной оппозицией (equipollent opposition) является, к примеру, ряд стилистических синонимов: girl – maiden - lass. В этом случае основанием оппозиции является денотативное значение'' молодое существо женского пола, а стилистическая отнесенность - дифференциальным признаком (''differential feature). Привативная'' оппозиция ''('privative opposition) в английском языке образуется, например, в рамках категории наклонения глаголов Subjunctive II: I wish he came – I wish he had come ''(первый член оппозиции немаркированный, в то время как второй член маркированный). Или в рамках категории лица глаголов а настоящем времени: they '''dance (немаркированный) – he dances (маркированный член оппозиции). К типичным градуальным оппозициям (gradual oppositions) относятся оппозиции в рамках грамматической категории степеней сравнения английских прилагательных и наречий, где содержательный признак способен к градации: smart – smarter – the smartest; beautiful – more beautiful – the most beautiful. Типы грамматических описаний *'Описательные' (дескриптивные): описание грамматической подсистемы данного языка. Позволяют судить о строе языка, о наличии в нем тех или иных грамматических категорий, частей речи. *'Объяснительные' (экспланаторные) : объяснение особенностей строя языка,имеют комментирующий характер. Задачей является научное осмысление материала. *'Синхронные' : описание состояния грамматической подсистемы языка на определенном этапе его развития (горизонтальный срез) - описание материала без учета фактора его исторического становления и дальнейшего развития в языке. *'Диахронные' (исторические) грамматики описывают грамматическую подсистему языка в процессе ее образования и изменения на основе ее вертикального среза. Используя диахронные грамматики, можно проанализировать корни грамматических явлений, тенденции всех периодов развития языка и спрогнозировать дальнейшие изменения его грамматического строя. Что изучает теоретическая грамматика Теоретическая грамматика изучает грамматический строй языка, правила и закономерности употребления языковых единиц в построении высказываний для общения между людьми. Слово – одна из основных единиц грамматики. Задача ученых-грамматистов - дать адекватное, научное и систематическое описание языковых фактов. Цель теоретической грамматики как учебной дисциплины – не только передать определенные знания, но и научить критически относиться к различным интерпретациям спорных вопросов грамматики, научно обосновывая существующие трактовки этих проблем. Список использованной литературы *''Карапетян М. В.'' Лекции по теоретической грамматике английского языка. – Владимир, 2008. *''Ривлина А. А. Теоретическая грамматика английского языка http://bgpu.ru/site/content/kafs/engphil/rivlina/grammar/grammar.html *Смирницкий А'. И.'' Синтаксис английского языка. М.: 1957 – 284 с. * ''Арнольд 'И. В.'' Основы научных исследований в лингвистике: Учеб. пособие. — М.: Высш. шк., 1991. — 140 с. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse